Conventional fabrication methods for a two-dimensional data matrix structure on a substrate with copper surface captures the two-dimensional data matrix image under a copper plate by using a X-ray laser, and then forming through holes corresponding to the image captured. The difference between the copper plate and the through holes will form the two-dimensional data matrix pattern. However, an extra off-line process is required to utilize the X-ray laser, which increases space costs, time costs and maintenance costs, and causes radiation concerns.
When fabricating the two-dimensional data matrix structure using the conventional method, the lack of surface treatment on the copper plate causes a scattering of laser light, this degrades the efficiency of forming the through holes. Furthermore, it's easy to form undesired structures like a volcanic hole around the through holes, as well as collapse problems which may happen easily.